Change In The Wind
by xEnter.Nightx
Summary: Lily and James' first date. Bit of fluff. One shot.


**R**amble: Another One-shot. Enjoy. :)

**D**isclaimer: I own nothing , it is all jks. Except for the character Annie. -Nods-.

**Change in the Wind**

**L**ily began to descend the girls staircase with her best friend straight behind her murmuring encouraging sounds in her ear, but truth be told, Lily wasn't listening, which was a first.

Thoughts were running madly through her head "Why am I doing this?" she kept thinking, over and over again. Turning around, Lily began to panic.

'Maybe I shouldn't do this, Annie, please; look maybe it's a trick, all these years, something to tell his mates-

'Lily, you are going through with this, even if I have to tie you up to James back to back, so you can go on this date I will. You know I have strong hands. I do play Quidditch you know.' Annie finished with a smirk.

Annie certainly did play Quidditch, you could tell by her figure, her stomach arms and legs were all toned due to training, James Potter gave no mercy when it came to the pitch.

'Yes, but what happens if he doesn't like me after all. Maybe he just thought of me as a pretty face, and then ignores me?' It was nearly seven; nearly time to leave for Hogsmeade with James, but Lily was buying time and Annie knew it.

'Lily- your not getting out of it, oh, he's here anyway, tell me all about it later' and with that Lily's so called mate ran off up the stairs, all Lily could here next was the slamming of a door.

'Whoa, you look…amazing' said James, Lily turned around hearing James voice and blushed. Her stomach did a back flip, and James cleared his throat.

She did plan to say something normal like thanks or at least blush. Well she did blush but instead of a thank you, all that came out Lily's mouth was 'Ning'.

James laughed and looped his arm through Lily's. 'Come on.'

Lily's eyes kept wanting control over her body, because she kept turning round to face James, and then look away quickly.

'Lily, why did you decide to go out with me…why now?' James paused as they reached the gate for Hogsmeade.

'I don't know, change in the wind maybe? And also Annie is very persuasive.'

James looked deep into her eyes…then gave her this really goofy grin…he put his teeth like he was a hamster.

Lily laughed into her jumper and James lead her through the gate.

'So what do you want to do now m'lady, we have, wined, well eaten, so what do you want to do now?' They were walking up towards the end of Hogsmeade Street, where there were a few rocky hills.

'How about just talking James, Why do you like me so much?' she sat down on a bench, not before wiping it first, so James sat down.

'Your hair, your eyes, your weird habits…' his voice drifted off.

'Weird habits… I don't have any' argued Lily; her brow was furrowed from frowning.

'Yes you do, I have been watching you for…six years.' Confessed James, a little tinge of red fell upon his cheeks.

'Oh yeah what like?' said Lily. In her head she was thinking "Six years, blimey o'reilley."

'Well, there is the famous slamming fist on table move you do when you are arguing. I should know that one…you do it all the time at me.' Laughed James, his head drooped slightly.

'Do i?' Lily asked, her eyes softened when she saw James looking sad, his hazel eyes were staring at her now.

'Yep. You also tend to flick your hair when your happy to.' James said, Lily noticed he was getting a bit close now... just a bit though.

'What else?' she whispered. It was amazing how fast Lily was giving into James, normally she would have been cool with him for at least three dates, but his eyes were warm, swirls of greenish brown was overtaking Lily as she leaned forwards and felt James lips against hers.

James opened his mouth slightly, a moment which Lily seized and gently slid her tongue in, gently flicking it before taking it out.

'Hmm' said James, Lily noticed he seemed happy now; he was staring at Lily with a little cheeky glint in his eyes.

'A change in the wind eh?' laughed James.

Lily carefully walked into her dorm room, the lights were off and she heard a heavy breathing from the other four beds.

Moving only on her toes, she went into the wardrobe, and pulled out her tartan sleeping shorts and a white vest top, moving again to the bathroom.

That night was the best night of Lily's life. No other boys were like that with Lily, the occasionally stared at her breasts and that was it really. But James, he was something else. He listened to Lily when she was going on about how she wanted to be an auror when she left Hogwarts, and she listened to James too; she was actually intrigued how he wanted a career in Quidditch.

Silently she crept back to her bed and drew open the curtains.

'Annie, what are you doing up?' said Lily, her friend was sitting on her bed, obviously doing homework.

'Well, I totally forgot about McGonagall's essay, so I thought, why not use Lily's notes, she always lets me, and wait for her at the same time.' She had a small smirk on her face that was no doubt a small sign if Lily didn't tell her, she would be tied up to James.

Annie was always tying people up; Lily was starting to believe it was an anger management thing.

'Goodnight Annie' said Lily, pushing her out of her bed.

'Ow. Please tell me!' she said, she was rubbing her back slightly from where she fell.

'Goodnight.'


End file.
